The present invention relates to static structures, such as masonry walls and buildings and particularly to processes for assembling exposed modules, that is, brick or block laying and the apparatus associated therewith.
In the building of a wall or the like, the laying or running of a course of bricks or blocks is usually carried out by manually applying mortar to said bricks or blocks or through the use of a mortar applying machine for depositing mortar on said bricks or blocks. The use of mortar applying machines or the like is typified by Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,651 dated Jan. 23, 1979, as well as Patent to Wise U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,886 dated Dec. 29, 1964, and the patent to Price 4,043,487 dated Aug. 23, 1977. These machines utilize one or more hoppers that have associated therewith a plurality of nozzles for directing the mortar onto the upper surface of the row of blocks in the form of spaced ribbons that are disposed adjacent the outer edges of the blocks.
While the foregoing concept has constituted an advancement over the manual application of mortar, such machines have not been entirely satisfactory. It has been determined that the nozzles have had a tendency to clog up to a degree wherein one of the beads or ribbons of mortar being laid upon the upper surface of the row of bricks or blocks would be of a size smaller than the other bead or ribbon of mortar. In addition, the mode of moving the mortar applying device over the row or course of bricks or blocks has not been smooth and steady resulting in uneven applications of mortar to the course of blocks or bricks.